Luxord
|weapon = Cards |species = Nobody |gender = Male |va english = Robin Atkin Downes |va japanese = Jōji Nakata }} Luxord, the is Rank X within Organization XIII, and Rank V within the real Organization XIII. He possesses the power of time manipulation, and uses his ability to force his opponents to play timed games, with unfortunate consequences if they cannot learn the rules and lose. He commands the Gambler Nobodies. During Roxas’s time with Organization XIII, Luxord would accompany him during missions in Wonderland, as well as lounge in the Grey Area of the Castle That Never Was with several other Organization members. Along with the rest of Organization XIII, Luxord also appears as a playable character in Mission Mode in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. As Sora continued his search for Organization XIII’s stronghold, Luxord harassed him and his friends in Port Royal, playing a game with them involving the cursed Aztec treasure. He later battled Sora alone in The World That Never Was, and was the third-to-last member of Organization XIII to fall. Sometime after his destruction, Luxord was brought back to serve as a member of the real Organization XIII, and was tasked to recover a mysterious Black Box for the Organization, though he was unsuccessful. He would later participate in the Keyblade War, and would vanish yet again after his defeat. Personality Luxord is a man of games and luck; his challenge to Sora and Jack to find the medallions has a game quality to it, and the Heartless he summons cannot be attacked unless all the coins are in the chest, giving a side-objective to the battle. He also uses games of chance in his own battle with Sora. However, his enjoyment for games can backfire on him, both in and out of battle. His enjoyment of games is further portrayed in his additional scenes in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, which show him in an almost uncaring light - he seems to not be bothered as long as he can continue to gamble and see interesting things. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, much of Luxord's dialogue makes references to cards, games, and luck. Luxord is also portrayed as a master of rhetoric, with an advanced vocabulary (for example, describing the Grim Reaper Heartless as "a veritable maelstrom of avarice", meaning endlessly greedy, using it to taunt his opponents). He also possesses a notably British accent in the English translation, furthering his air of sophistication. Another interesting note is that, unlike most other members of Organization XIII, who banter with Sora in some fashion before fighting, when Luxord appears to him he calmly smiles and says "I'd rather we just skip the formalities", and begins the battle right away. This somewhat contrasts his appearance in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, where he talks a good deal to Roxas on their missions, supposedly because he gets on well with him. This brings further meaning to his last words after being fatally struck by Sora "How could you, Roxas?" In Kingdom Hearts III, Luxord's loyalty to the Organization appears to be out of duty rather than out of any actual loyalty to Xemnas. He contrasts this with Vexen's apparent loyalty to Xemnas. He does not appear to enjoy being used as a pawn, sarcastically remarking to Xemnas about being put at the bottom of the Organization rankings. After being defeated, Luxord calmly accepts his demise and praises Sora for his magnificent talents in playing card games. He even gives Sora a wild card that he said could "turn the tables", seeming to indicate he knows of the price Sora will have to pay for using the power of waking and he gave him the card to show his gratitude for Sora helping his restoration, and smiles when Sora playfully asks to play him again after he is revived, saying that he would like that very much. Luxord also acknowledges that he has a tendency to look into the minds of the people around him and has shown strong deductive reasoning skills. In his conversation with Xigbar about his mission to find the Black Box, Luxord appeared to see through Xigbar's attempts at dismissing the topics and put out his own theory on Xigbar's motives based on the evidence he gathered. However, he did not appear to have any motive beyond satisfying his curiosity, as he said that he was fine playing along. Physical Appearance Luxord wears the usual all-black attire of Organization members, but his cloak is somewhat different than normal, sporting slightly pointed shoulders and very loose sleeves. Luxord's platinum-blond hair is very short and worn in a Caesar cut, and he has electric-blue eyes, although they become golden-yellow when he gains a fragment of Master Xehanort’s heart. He is also the only member of Organization XIII to have a beard or mustache, his being a goatee and the same blond color as his hair. Luxord wears five silver piercings on his ears; four helix piercings in the form of two hoops on each ear and one piercing shaped like the Nobody symbol dangling from one earlobe. The latter piercing hangs from his left ear in-game and his right in some artwork, indicating that both earlobes are pierced. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Union χ A data recreation of Luxord can be fought during the New Organization XIII Event in the month of October. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Luxord plays a minor role in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. He is present when Xion joined Organization XIII, and often teams up with Roxas in missions in Wonderland. This association with this world is more than likely thanks to the Queen of Hearts's card army. Luxord joins Roxas on other missions and stays in the Grey Area as well. Luxord takes all of his missions as a game, and tends to comment on them as such to Roxas. He appears shocked when Xemnas announces at an Organization meeting the truth about Xion being a replica, and remarks, "If only the whispers at the top carried to the bottom..." before vanishing from Where Nothing Gathers. If Roxas talks to him before leaving on his mission, he remarks that "No game is complete without pawns," seemingly resigned to his own role as a pawn in the Organization. ''Kingdom Hearts II Luxord appears with all of the other remaining Organization members in the confrontation with Sora at Hollow Bastion and stands behind and to the left of Saïx. He makes no contact with Sora. Immediately after taunting Sora, the Organization returns to their meeting chamber. In response to talk regarding Sora, Luxord wonders if he would "like a hand to determine his fate". This inadvertently instigates a small argument between Xigbar and Demyx, and after Xaldin breaks it up, Luxord disappointingly remarks "Well, I suppose the fun will have to wait". Shortly after the Battle of the 1000 Heartless and Demyx's demise, the remaining five members of Organization XIII regather at Where Nothing Gathers. When Saïx explains that Sora knows of their plans, Xigbar reaffirms that Sora cannot help himself from saving people from the Heartless, to which Luxord adds that "the dice have been cast", and that Sora cannot prevent the events that are already in motion. Though Xaldin says that nothing is set in stone and that he would share Demyx's fate should the dice not be in his favor, Luxord remarks that the fun in betting is in not knowing, asking what the point of it would be if they already knew the outcome. Upon making second rounds to the worlds in search of Organization XIII's stronghold, Sora once again allies with Jack Sparrow in Port Royal, where he learns that Will Turner has gone missing while investigating the theft of the cursed Aztec gold by a man in a black coat. They seek out Will on the ''Black Pearl and find him on the Interceptor. Luxord appears on the Black Pearl after they have recovered Will, with the cursed gold beside him, greeting Sora, Jack and the others by pulling down the hood of his black coat to reveal his face. He reveals that he is at Port Royal to assess the value of the cursed gold to the Organization and summons the Grim Reaper, a Heartless. After the Heartless is thrown overboard, Luxord invokes the right of parley before Jack can get off a shot with his pistol. He agrees to hand over the chest, but takes four medallions from it when he does so, sending them off to his Gambler Nobodies, who escape with them. This has the effect of returning the curse on Jack and tying his curse to the Grim Reaper, who becomes cursed, as well. The Grim Reaper then knocks Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack onto the Interceptor, and Luxord has the cannons of the Black Pearl destroy the ship. Sora and the others survive and track down the medallions, after which they head to Port Royal and defeat the Grim Reaper, lifting the curse on Jack. Even with Luxord's experiments having failed, he manages to bring the heart that the Grim Reaper was holding to Kingdom Hearts, and promptly flees, but not before "congratulating" Sora. Luxord is again seen just before Sora enters The World That Never Was, discussing Axel with the remaining members. He notes that Axel may have gained something by putting his life on the line to help Sora. When Xigbar retorts that, as Nobodies, they have no life to put on the line, Luxord replies, "Then, perhaps he bet his NON-existence. Either way, he came out a winner". He then adds with a smile, "Oh, Axel. A grifter till the end". Luxord appears once more in Organization XIII's fortress in The World that Never Was. When Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy enter the area where Luxord waits, Sora walks ahead of the rest. Materializing between Sora and his friends, Luxord uses his cards to remove Sora's allies from the area, and challenges Sora to a game involving time. Luxord fights against Sora, using a variety of tricks and games of luck with his playing cards, but in the end, Sora is able to wear Luxord's time down and defeat him. As Sora readies a finishing blow, Luxord raises his cards to shield himself, but Sora slices through the cards and finishes Luxord off. His last words are "How could you... Roxas?" before fading out, making him the tenth member of Organization XIII to fall. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Sometime after the destruction of Luxord and his Heartless counterpart, Luxord's complete self was able to reform. However, he was soon approached by Young Xehanort, who sought to recruit him into the real Organization XIII. Luxord's complete self agreed to join and was subsequently transformed back into his Nobody self Luxord, where he would become a vessel for a fragment of Master Xehanort's heart. Luxord appears hooded alongside the other members of the real Organization at Where Nothing Gathers before he and the others are forced to temporarily withdraw due to their allotted time running out. Kingdom Hearts III As Xigbar finishes observing Pete and Maleficent's search for the Black Box in Olympus, Luxord appears behind him, remarking on a riddle involving a black goat stashing away a letter and tasking a white goat to search for it, using the riddle as an example for aimlessly guessing where the Black Box was with so many possibilities. Xigbar tells Luxord to do his job, which causes Luxord to remark on him always carrying out orders from the higher ups, all the while observing his opponent's strategies before asking if the order to search for the Black Box came from Xehanort or Xemnas. After ruling out Xehanort, Luxord concludes it was Xemnas, or rather Xigbar himself. When Xigbar denies this and says it was indeed Xemnas, Luxord proves him wrong after revealing he inquired directly to Xemnas, shocking Xigbar. Luxord inquires on Xigbar's intentions, though Xigbar attempts to lie his way out of the topic. However, Luxord, not believing anymore lies, throws a card towards Xigbar and questions him on the Black Box's sudden importance and his true identity, as he believes that he wishes to secure the Black Box in order to remove any connections to him with it. Though Xigbar gives no answer after catching the card other than an angry look, Luxord stands down, remarking that it wouldn't matter to him while explaining he was content with being silent before warping away. After he leaves, Xigbar tosses the card aside and asks aloud who Luxord himself was. At the Organization's meeting spot in the Keyblade Graveyard, while Xemnas explained the reasoning for the selection of numbers nine through twelve in the original Organization XIII, Luxord appears atop one of the stone pillars, questioning if their roles were to "rot away on the bottom rung". To Larxene's frustration, she remarks if this was "Organization Rehash", though Luxord explains that he had an important role to play, remarking that he wasn't benched unlike Demyx, much to the latter's disappointment over the former's eavesdropping. Larxene asks if his role involved the mysterious Black Box that Xigbar had mentioned to them, though Luxord tells Larxene that she would have to ask him herself. Luxord directs his attention to Xemnas, questioning him on the reasoning for their re-assemblage apart from old time's sake. Xemnas reveals that he, along with Demyx, Larxene and Marluxia, would reveal the ancient Keyblade legacy that slumbers within them, much to their surprise. Luxord soon travels to The Caribbean with Vexen in search of the Black Box. While Vexen seeks to claim the box for research, Luxord reminds him that their intentions were only to secure the box. The two soon converse over Vexen’s importance and role in the Organization, in addition to his contributions to perfecting the Replica Program. At one point, Vexen questioned if Luxord’s words hinted towards treachery, though Luxord denies this, stating he serves the Organization. Ending their conversation, Luxord tells Vexen to stay out of his way while he searches for the Black Box, to which the latter complies before taking his leave, but not before telling Luxord he would be watching from the shadows. Shortly after Sora and company acquire the ''Leviathan, they are soon caught in a mysterious fog. As they look around, a larger ship bearing the Nobody symbol on its sails appears directly next to them. Upon closer inspection, they see a hooded figure in a black coat manning the ship, who soon pulls down their hood to reveal themselves as Luxord, who declares parley, much to Jack's annoyance. Boarding the Leviathan, Luxord reveals to the group that he is indeed back within the Organization, telling them to never count their cards until they've all been dealt. Though Sora tries to convince Jack not to partake in parley, Jack assures them that it is part of the pirate code and that they shouldn't be harmed while negotiating, to which Luxord agrees with, reminding them that he loves games when it comes to honoring the rules. Jack then questions what he wanted, to which Luxord reveals that he is searching for a box, a chest perhaps. When asked by Luxord if he knows what he is speaking of, Jack denies to a degree, saying that he knows of a particular box that shouldn't be trifled with. Intrigued, Luxord then asks for a wager, to which Jack asks what the nature of it would be. Luxord challenges the pirates to a race to Port Royal, saying that if he wins, they would tell him everything about the box, or rather if they win, Luxord would reward Jack whatever he wanted. Jack swiftly agrees to partake in the wager, much to Sora's surprise, and Luxord soon warps to his ship, exclaiming to the pirates to begin. As the pirates approached Port Royal in the lead, Luxord summons a Heartless fleet to fire at the pirates. Once the Leviathan is able to destroy the fleet and cripple Luxord's ship, the pirates board the ruined ship, where they encounter Luxord, who summons a group of Heartless and Nobodies to fight them. After clearing Luxord's ship, Luxord appears before the group, congratulating them on their victory, much to Sora's suspicions. When Jack admires Luxord's acceptance of defeat, Luxord asks what it is he wanted as a reward for his victory. When Jack reveals that he wants the Dead Man's Chest aboard the Flying Dutchman, the pirates soon realize that they have been tricked into revealing the chest's location to Luxord. When confronted about this, Luxord tells them that instead of tricking them, he merely outwitted them, saying that he was always more interested in playing the long game before warping away. A group of Heartless soon knock the pirates back onto the Leviathan as Luxord's ship disappears. Once the pirates are able to restore the Leviathan at Port Royal, they encounter Luxord's repaired ship in the fog as they approached Shipwreck Cove. As Sora calls out Luxord's name, the latter tells them from his ship that they know how to make good timing, saying that their celerity should be marveled. However, Luxord tells Sora that his compulsive behavior would eventually bring him sorrow before summoning more Heartless ships for them to deal with before vanishing into the fog with his ship. As the Flying Dutchman and Black Pearl engage in battle around a whirlpool, Luxord appears on Sora's ship, where he identifies the Flying Dutchman. When Sora explains that the chest aboard the Flying Dutchman housed the heart of Davy Jones and that it couldn't be what they were looking for, Luxord reveals that no one knows the contents of the box he was looking for. When questioned by Sora on how he would know if he found it, Luxord admits that the higher-ups of the Organization haven't informed the lower-ranked members of the box's mysterious contents, only that it contained "hope". In order to board the Flying Dutchman, Luxord summons the Kraken to deal with the pirates. Once Jack had recovered the Dead Man's Chest, Luxord intercepts him and attempts to negotiate for it with parley, though he is interrupted by Jack before he could. When Jack says that he has what he needs, he blows a whiff of his rancid breath into Luxord's face, causing the Nobody to stumble off the side of the ship and into the ocean in disgust. Luxord later appears in the Keyblade Graveyard, walking along with the other hooded Organization members before Master Xehanort creates the Skein of Severance to serve as the battlegrounds of the Keyblade War. Luxord soon fights alongside Larxene, Marluxia and Xemnas in the Trail of Valediction against King Mickey and Sora. During the battle, Xemnas empowers Luxord, who soon uses his newfound strength to trap Mickey in a card while challenging Sora to one last game. Unfortunately for Luxord, Sora is yet again able to beat him. After his defeat, Luxord praises Sora for his talents and gives him a "wild card", telling him to hold onto it as it could turn the tables. Sora tells Luxord he would play him again one day when they are just normal people. Luxord chuckles, saying he would very much enjoy that before fading away once again, becoming the third member of the real Organization to be defeated. Abilities Luxord uses his attribute, time, in unorthodox methods when compared to other Organization XIII members. One might not even see his element as time at first glance. He is overall not the most powerful or hardest to defeat but the trickiest Organization member to defeat. He shortens the odds originally by dispatching of Sora's companions before attacking Sora himself. In Kingdom Hearts II, Luxord does not have a health bar; during the battle, Luxord and Sora each have a "time" bar that depletes over time and when they are damaged. The first to have theirs depleted loses the battle. This means that the player must watch Sora's HP and time gauges to make sure neither are emptied. When fighting, he mainly uses his cards both to defend himself and also to attack enemies but he can also conjure an orb of dark energy around him to unleash energy tendrils that reach everywhere, also having a variation where he surrounds himself with an orb of energy before suddenly conjuring his cards around enemies to attack them from all directions. In Kingdom Hearts III, Luxord shows the ability to teleport Marluxia and Larxene into the field and also bring them out when Sora attacks them. His data replica and Limitcut data both display the ability to increase the time gauge by winning a game over Sora while also reducing Sora's time gauge. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Luxord has a Limit Break called Jackpot. During Jackpot, Luxord summons a card in front of him. While it is summoned, the card alternates between a cross and a flashing symbol similar to Roxas's pendant. Selecting the cross results in the card merely exploding and Luxord will visibly flinch, while selecting the flashing symbol will create a few powerful energy blasts that follow a trail between Luxord and the target. During Luxord's Final Limit, Luxord summons two cards in front of him instead of one. The player now has three alternating symbols to choose from: double crosses, the flashing symbol, and an additional red symbol or two large red symbols. The crosses cause the cards to explode as before, the flashing symbol and the red symbol create the exact same energy blasts as summoned by one card. When the two large red symbols are selected, Luxord will create more energy blasts than with one card, with the final blast being much bigger and more powerful. Both versions of the attack are reminiscent of the "Begin Game" Reaction Command that Luxord and the Gambler Nobodies shared in Kingdom Hearts II. Weapon Luxord's weapons are very flexible, both literally and figuratively. He uses Cards of varying sizes, some reaching likely more than ten feet in the air when stood on end. The back of each Card has five Nobody symbols on it, while the opposite side resembles a clock (referencing Luxord's element of time) that has Nobody symbols as the minute and hour hands, and the Roman numerals for 1-12 for the clock numbers (the numeral for 13 is in the center, just under the clock hands). Luxord uses these Cards the way that most members of Organization XIII use their element. His signature weapon is the Fair Game Cards. He can turn himself into a giant Card and hide among similar Cards, turn his enemies into Cards, throw flurries of razor-sharp cards at an enemy, create defensive barriers, and at times by will can warp reality. The Reaction Command "Flip" causes the Cards to vanish, but some of them have a booby trap (represented by a symbol on the one side of the Card) that "Flip" triggers. He can also use them as sleight of hand cover, or to disorient his enemies. His Limitcut data recreation could telekinetically manipulate the Cards even after throwing them, suspend himself in the air while firing Cards, unleash a multitude of red Cards that cannot be blocked, create a barrier of energy with five Cards that must be broken in the correct order less Sora be damaged, and his ultimate game has him encircle Sora in a vast amount of Cards where if Sora fails to find him in time, he can have all the Cards surround and launch attack Sora. Oddly, most of the Cards (that lack booby traps) Luxord uses in battle are blank on one side, while the ones he uses to "trap" Sora's companions bear the aforementioned clock design. Gambler Nobodies also use Cards as their weapons, and have the ability to turn an enemy into a Card after winning a "game". They also use Dice, and have a similar ability to turn an enemy into a Die. It is also noted that in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, almost all of his weapons have the name of a card in a Tarot card deck. Fair Game KHUX.png|The back of Luxord's Fair Game Cards. Trivia *In Latin, "lux" means "light". This, combined with his genteel air and pleasantries towards Roxas in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, may suggest Luxord was less inclined towards the darkness, unlike other members of the Organization. This may be a coincidental reference to his friendly relations with Roxas, whose attribute is 'Light'. *"Luxor" is the name of a famous Egyptian-themed casino in Las Vegas, Nevada. Given Luxord's penchant for gambling, it is possible that he was named after the casino. *Even though his name has been known since Kingdom Hearts II, his name wasn't spoken in any of the games until Kingdom Hearts III, where it was revealed to be pronounced similar to "Luke." Before this, most of the fanbase assumed his name was pronounced similar to "luck." Gallery Luxord KHUX.png Luxord- Concept (Art) KHII.png de:Luxord es:Luxord fr:Luxord Category:Nobodies Category:Organization XIII Category:Real Organization XIII Category:Characters in Re:Chain of Memories Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Category:Characters in 358/2 Days Category:Characters in Dream Drop Distance Category:Characters in Dream Drop Distance HD Category:Characters in Union χ Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts III Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts III Re:Mind